Believe
by Arra
Summary: Crossover with Chrno Crusade. Ed’s search for a way to get home, and a little misdirection by Alphonse H., lead the pair to New York. Where a bit of bad luck lands them a meeting with the Magdalene Order’s most destructive nun.


Believe

a Chrno Crusade x Full Metal Alchemist crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, I can only dream :sigh:

Spoilers: for most of the Chrno Crusade manga and all of Full Metal Alchemist anime up to and including the premise of the movie.

Warnings: possibilities of slight shojo and shonen ai, violence, blood, death, romance, fluff and bad German what little of it I know I learned from my grandfather and Nightcrawler fanfics, both dubious sources at best.

Notes: This is set after the FMA series and at the very beginning of CC.

xxxx - in a foreigner language, most likely German.

_xxxx_ - thoughts

_xxxx_ - written

Everything hurt, he could swear even his scales ached. He struggled towards consciousness as snippets of memory came back to him. There had been a fight. And he'd…lost?

The sudden intrusion of voices around him echoed in his head, disjointed and booming, causing the pain in his head to flare with every word that got through the pounding in his ears.

"…tried to kill the apostle… …thought we killed it, but… …doesn't have a soul!…"

Envy's groan of pain emerged from his snout as a rumbling growl. An experimental squirm revealed that he was chained rather firmly to the ground and as awareness came back to him fully he began to thrash.

Stupid body! If he'd had real arms he could have broken through his bonds with ease. Ever since he'd passed through the Gate he'd been stuck in this form, unable to shift. It was all that bastard and his brat's fault. He'd finally managed to find the brat too. If Hohenheim's son thought that just cutting his hair would be enough to disguise himself he was even more of an idiot than the homunculus had taken him for.

But Envy had severely underestimated the people Edward had had around him. They had fought like…homunculi. But how could they use their powers on this world when he could not?

"Ah, I see it's awake," Envy's eyes shot open and he turned his head towards the speaker, gritting and barring his teeth at the residual pain. A man with white hair and dark skin stood between the two he had fought earlier, an annoying smirk on his lips as he looked at the homunculus from over the top of his glasses. "Can you speak?" Envy's only reply was a snarl.

The man stared at him, apparently in contemplation. "Maybe I should give you to Shader. I bet she'd love to figure out how you can exist without a soul and yet still have astral energy, even if it does seem that it's sealed somehow." Envy thrashed and snarled. There was no way he'd let some stupid human poke and prod at him just to satisfy their dumb curiosity! He'd kill them all just as soon as he was out of these damn restraints!

He didn't notice the man move until his was standing over him. He craned his neck to try and bite him in half but froze as the man moved in an instant and pinned him back against the floor with a strangle hold on his throat. Envy tensed in preparation to fight back but he never got the chance. White hot energy shot through him making him convulse within the other man's grip. And yet…there! Something familiar within the energy that bombarded him. In desperation he latched onto that sense of familiarity, pulling it into himself, and suddenly the pain stopped.

It felt like… the first time he'd eaten the red stones. With barely a thought his form shimmered and he returned himself to what he thought of as his normal form. Now much smaller, Envy wasted no time in wriggling out of his bonds and breaking free of the white haired man's grip. At the loss of contact the energy that had been flowing through him stopped and he stumbled back, eyeing the other man warily. Some distance now between them, he stopped to rub at his throat and he glare at him.

"There, that's better isn't it?" the man said, as if he had know what would happen from the start. "Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Aion the Sinner," the man said as he tucked a strand of his long hair behind his ear, still smiling smugly. "And I think we could help each other." _Sin…?_ There was no way that he could be one of the sins…could there? He shook his head and snarled. There was no Alchemy on this world. Without Alchemy there could be no homunculi. This Aion was just some overambitious mortal.

"I don't need any help from a fucking human!" Envy spat, his eyes flicking warily to the two that he had fought with earlier who were still just standing there watching him. It didn't matter what they were, he'd never… He snapped his attention back to Aion as the white haired man began to laugh.

"I assure you," Aion said, amusement clear in his voice, "that I am anything but human." Another flash, of movement too quick for him to fallow and Envy found himself pinned against the wall by… what the hell!

It was Aion. But in the split second it took him to pin him he had changed. Leathery wings were splayed out behind him talons digging into his throat from the hand that held him down, and pointed ears like the homunculus had never seen on a person before. Aion waited for him to get over his initial shock before holding him with his slit pupilled gaze.

"Now, do you think you could cooperate so that we could have a civilized conversation?" Envy nodded a bit too quickly, and Aion just smiled before dropping him to the floor.


End file.
